


[M4F] Getting Facials

by sloth215



Category: Gone Wild Audio (GWA)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth215/pseuds/sloth215
Summary: Your girlfriend, whom you love dearly, is into skincare as a hobby and is always looking into the latest ingredients and regimes. In her latest experiment, she needs your help in an unconventional way and you’re more than happy to oblige.
Kudos: 3





	[M4F] Getting Facials

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F] [Script Offer] Getting Facials [BFE][Established Relationship][Cunnilingus][Gentle Mdom][Spanking][Doggy][Hair Pulling][Blowjob][Cum Slut][Facials][In More Than One Way][L-Bombs][Romance][This is Really Fucking Weird][I’m So Sorry][Not Actually Science Based]
> 
> Disclaimer: This was written by an adult, for adults, and about adults.
> 
> Formatting:  
> [ ] = SFX  
> ( ) = Tone/other voice inflection  
> ** ** = other cue or thought to add in the script
> 
> Have fun!

(Bewildered)  
You want me to...what?!

Yes, that’s what I thought I heard...but what?!

When you called me over to the bedroom saying we were trying facials, I thought it was another mud mask from the Dead Sea or some other exotic location...wasn’t expecting this. You never let me do that!

[Pause as the listener is explaining herself]

So let’s see if I have this right: you read an article on the Internet about people rubbing semen on their faces because of something called spermine, which is an antioxidant. And you know that there’s no evidence of it actually benefiting the skin...but you wanna try it anyway? So you want me to cum all over your face.

I mean, if it’s not scientifically backed I don’t know why you’d--wait why am I questioning this? My hot girlfriend wants it on her face! Get over here you!

[Kissing sounds]

You know I’m used to you asking me to help you with your little skincare experiments. But this one…[Sits down on the bed, pulling her into his lap] This one might be my favorite.

[Making out sounds for as long as the performer wants, things gradually escalating. Some general lines below, feel free to ad lib. Just make some kissing and sucking sounds here and there.]

This neck...I love the sounds you make when I suck on this one spot here...

Mmm you’re wearing way too much clothing, sweetheart. Let’s fix that.

Fuck, I love these tits. They’re so soft and your nipples are always so hard for me. Mmm you like it when I flick them, huh? And flick them with my tongue and sucking on them…

Lie back and spread your legs. I wanna see that pussy.

Mmm? Of course I’m gonna eat you out, sweetheart. 

(chuckles)  
Trust me, this is definitely important for getting me to blow my load all over your face. Now lie back.

Fuck, you’re wet.

[Cunnlingus sounds start]

You like that, baby? 

You taste so good; I can’t wait to be inside you. 

But you have to do one thing for me first, and that’s cum all over MY face. 

You know how hot I think it is when you’re cumming on my face. Do it baby, cum, cum for me!

**Listener orgasms, performer rides through it with them**

Fuck, you’re so sexy. [Kisses her passionately]

[Undoing his belt and pants as he undresses completely]

Please, baby, let me be inside you. I swear I’ll make sure to blow my load all over your face, just let me fuck you first.

Fuck yeah! Turn over. Yes, on your hands and knees, sweetheart.

Ooh this ass. [Spanks] Couldn’t help myself. It’s just so jiggly, ya know?

[A few more spanks]

Okay, okay stop begging, I’ll put it in. 

(Moans)  
How are you still so tight after all this time?

[Intercourse starts. Some lines below, again feel free to ad lib or change some things around.]

You’re so fucking good, baby.

Such a good girl for me, taking my cock so nicely.

How about I go faster...and rougher…

You always did have such pretty hair. It’s perfect for pulling while I fuck you from behind. One hand in your hair, the other on your hip, fuck you’re perfect.

Are you gonna cum again, baby? Yes? Do it, cum around my cock.

Oh fuck, you’re squeezing it so nicely! 

Fuck, that’s it, you’re mine. You’re my good girl with the dirtiest mind.

I don’t think I’m gonna last any longer, baby!

Pull out? Oh right, I’m supposed to finish on your face. Turn around for me.

[Blowjob sounds start]

(Moans)  
How are you so good at that? Fuck, keep sucking, baby, I’m so close.

[Blowjob sounds continue for as long as the performer wants]

(Moans getting louder, voice getting more ragged)  
I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum all over you - oh!!

[Ejaculation]

(Coming down)  
Fuck...it’s all over your face.

My beautiful little cumslut.

[Kisses her]  
What? I’m not letting my own seed get in the way of kissing you. 

So...how long are you gonna leave that on?

Fifteen minutes? Okay...how about we clean each other off after you’re done? I can run us a warm bath, make it all romantic.

I love you too, baby. You know I love making you happy...also you’ve helped me a lot with my own skin because of your hobby. Who knew that a lot of my problems would be fixed with moisturizer and sunscreen?

Okay, babe, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll go run the bath.

And maybe after...maybe you can get another treatment...I certainly wouldn’t mind.

(laughs)  
Hey, you’re one to call me out for being gross! This was your idea! 

[Smooches]  
Love you, baby. See you in the bathroom.

**SCRIPT ENDS**


End file.
